


Alpha, omega, et alors?

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 28. UA Omegaverse. Kageyama et Hinata sont respectivement un alpha et un omega mais tous deux s'en contrefichent jusqu'au moment où leurs natures reprennent leurs droits. Yaoi. KageHina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici une requête Omegaverse KageHina issue de deux demandes. Bonne lecture :)

Hinata était un omega et il s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de mener une vie tranquille entre s'occuper de sa petite soeur Natsu quand leur mère partait au travail, s'efforcer de suivre ces cours ennuyeux au lycée, et surtout, surtout, aller aux entrainements du soir au gymnase avec ses amis du club de volley.

Bien entendu, il y avait eu des petites plaisanteries par ci, par là, genre comment un omega aussi petit pouvait faire du volley ou sinon, on pensait qu'il occupait d'office un poste de libéro mais bon, le volley, il trouvait ça super et il n'arrêterait pour rien au monde.

Il se réveilla donc en éteignant le réveil, mit son uniforme et se précipita dans le salon pour prendre rapidement son petit déjeûner sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. "Shouyou, mange plus doucement. Il reste encore un peu de temps avant d'aller au lycée.

-Mmmhmmmmhmm.

\- Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine."

Hinata-san soupira. Son fils lui causait beaucoup de soucis à tout faire au quart de tour. Elle aimait le voir aussi énergique mais elle connaissait son insouciance. "As-tu pris tes suppresseurs?"

Shouyou s'arrêta de manger. Mince, j'ai oublié. Sa mère soupira. Elle savait que son fils ne le faisait pas exprès mais il fallait qu'elle soit toujours derrière lui pour ce genre de choses. La femme se leva et sortit des cachets de l'armoire. Elle en gardait toujours sur la main au cas où. "Tiens, prends-en un, fit-elle en lui donnant les médicaments.

-Merci maman, répondit le roux en avalant une pilule, un peu penaud. Il n'aimait pas inquiéter sa mère. Il but ensuite son jus d'orange pendant que Natsu demanda à sa mère. "Pourquoi grand frère doit toujours prendre des médicaments, maman? Il est malade?

\- Je te le dirai quand tu seras plus grande, Natsu."

La petite fille n'avait pas encore de classe déterminée, ce qui était normal étant donné son âge. Shouyou rassura sa soeur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le sais pas maintenant, il se leva ensuite, je dois y aller.

\- N'oublie pas de prendre ton panier-repas dans le frigo, fit Hinata-san pendant qu'il s'apprétait à retourner dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires.

\- Ok."

Le roux prit alors son sac avant de faire un tour à la cuisine pour prendre son déjeûner. Sa mère le rejoignit lorsqu'il mit ses chaussures à l'entrée. "Fais attention à toi surtout." Shouyou lui adressa son habituel sourire joyeux. "Ne t'inquiète pas." Il sortit ensuite dehors pour prendre son vélo.

Hinata-san avait des raisons d'être inquiète.

L'odeur émanant de son fils était devenue plus forte ces derniers jours et elle espérait qu'elle ne serait pas source d'ennuis. Cependant, comme son ami Tobio était un alpha et qu'il n'était pas du genre dominateur, cela la rassura un peu.

Shouyou roulait sur son vélo en direction du lycée. C'était la fin du printemps, le vent soufflait légèrement, il appréciait la brise qui soufflait dans ses cheveux roux et il frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir ses amis, surtout Kageyama.

Le numéro 10 arriva enfin devant l'établissement et gara son vélo. Shouyou courut ensuite jusqu'aux casiers à chaussures, ignorant le regard que lui lançait certains alphas. "Hé, Kageyama, appela-t-il en rejoignant le numéro 9 qui venait de ranger ses chaussures.

Tobio se retourna pour faire face au plus petit. "Salut, fit-il calmement.

\- On mange ensemble ce midi?"

Le numéro 9 hocha la tête. La pause déjeûner en compagnie de Kageyama était un de ses moments préférés. Bien entendu, beaucoup trouvait ça étrange qu'un omega et un alpha passaient du temps ensemble sans que ce dernier ne le marque. Tobio, d'ailleurs, se contrefichait de son statut d'alpha, ce n'était pas ça qui le ferait progresser au volley.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il percevait l'odeur de Hinata de plus en plus nettement et il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas le seul vu la façon dont certains alphas le regardaient. Un sentiment s'empara de son coeur, une émotion qu'il avait pris l'habitude de refouler lorsqu'il était à proximité du roux pour ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsqu'il vit que Hinata avait terminé de ranger ses chaussures, il mit un bras protecteur autour des épaules du plus petit. "Allez, viens, on va en cours."

Shouyou fut surpris par l'attitude de son ami, l'odeur de Kageyama le rassurait étrangement : toute boisée et agréable à sentir, elle lui donnait envie de sourire. Il haussa légèrement les épaules avant de le laisser faire en montant les escaliers avec lui sans remarquer le regard menaçant que Kageyama lançait aux autres alphas derrière eux.

"Le Roi est bien possessif, aujourd'hui, remarqua Tsukishima qui avait observé la scène, d'habitude, il ne le montre pas." Yamaguchi hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. En tant qu'omega, il s'inquiétait pour Hinata dont les phéromones devenaient de plus en plus denses.

La matinée se passa normalement puis midi arriva. Hinata décida de faire une petite blague à Kageyama qui était en train de faire son choix devant le distributeur, il se faufila discrètement derrière lui et prit rapidement la brique de lait qui tomba : " Merci pour le lait, Kageyama.

\- Rends-moi ça, imbécile!", grogna le plus grand en tentant d'attraper sa brique. Malheureusement pour lui, Hinata esquivait sa main. "Tu es suffisamment grand comme ça, déclara le roux, et moi, je suis en pleine croissance.

\- Moi aussi, crétin, maugréa Kageyama en essayant une ultime tentative que Shouyou évita de nouveau.

\- C'est justement ça qui m'énerve.", marmonna le roux alors qu'il fut sur le point de lui empoigner la tête. Le numéro 9 s'arrêta en voyant l'expression attristée du roux. Hinata complexait énormément au sujet de sa taille.

Pourtant, même s'il avait beaucoup de lacunes, il ne possédait pas moins d'autres qualités que lui- même enviait. Tobio n'égalerait ni sa vitesse, ni ses réflexes mais c'était grâce à eux qu'il était devenu plus performant en tant que passeur. "Tu es le meilleur des feinteurs, Hinata, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux, et je te dis toujours que tu as ta place dans l'équipe alors crois-moi quand je te dis ça."

Hinata plongea ses yeux ambres dans les iris bleus. Kageyama était avare concernant les compliments alors ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui fit l'effet d'un baume au coeur mais ce qui le touchait surtout, c'était cette confiance qu'il lisait dans les prunelles océans. Tobio avait raison, il devrait davantage croire en lui. "Merci, Tobio."

Ce dernier fut étonné d'entendre Hinata l'appeler par son prénom mais cela lui plaisait. Une odeur de tournesol planait dans l'air, un sourire ensoleillé apparut sur le visage du roux et le coeur de Tobio manqua un battement. "Allons manger sur le toit.", s'empressa-t-il de dire en lui prenant la main.

Shouyou hocha la tête, tout content.

Il sentait l'odeur de Tobio dans l'air, en y réflechissant, elle lui évoquait celle de la girofle et comme à l'accoutumée, elle le réconfortait. Le roux ne se lassait pas de la sentir. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit et tous deux s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre.

Kageyama remarqua qu'ils étaient plus proches que d'habitude, le bras de Hinata effleurant le sien mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Le roux mangea tranquillement et tous deux discutèrent un peu des cours et de l'entrainement. "Il fait beau aujourd'hui, commenta Shouyou, dommage qu'on doit aller en cours, hein?, il vit Tobio s'allonger, eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Cela ne se voit pas?, fit le numéro 9 en s'étirant légèrement, je vais me reposer un peu."

Le roux soupira. Tobio avait toujours cette tendance à dormir n'importe où quand il était fatigué mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, lui aussi était épuisé ces derniers temps, comme si son corps devenait lourd de fatigue. Il lui arrivait même de somnoler en cours sans qu'il y eut une raison pour ça.

Shouyou s'allongea à coté de lui, humant légèrement l'odeur de l'alpha, posant la tête contre le torse de celui-ci avant de se faire enlacer soudainement. "Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Le parfum de girofle lui monta à la tête, le calmant petit à petit. Il se sentait bien, là, niché au creux des bras de Tobio, le roux se blottit contre le plus grand, rendant son étreinte. Le numéro 9 le serra davantage contre lui, respirant sa douce chevelure rousse qui était imprégnée de ce parfum de tournesol si entêtant.

Tous deux restèrent durant la pause ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un geste qui dépassait le stade de leur amitié mais qui leur était étrangement naturel.

Sawamura et Sugawara regardaient leurs cadets s'entrainer, inquiets. Deux odeurs, dont une de séduction, étaient en train d'envahir le gymnase, des légers effluves de tournesol et l'autre plus prononcée, de girofle. "C'est comme s'ils se faisaient une déclaration d'amour par odeurs interposées, fit le numéro 2 en s'attendrissant, c'est si romantique."

Daichi grogna légèrement. "Une petite discussion s'impose pour ces deux-là."

Pendant ce temps, Hinata et Kageyama s'entrainaient sur leur nouvelle courte. Ils furent si contents de l'avoir réussie au point qu'ils ignorèrent la remarque de Tsukishima : "Vraiment, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi benêts." Pourquoi disait-il ça? Nishinoya et Tanaka les regardaient aussi d'un air taquin et Asahi avait l'air d'être très préoccupé.

"Hinata, Kageyama, fit le capitaine qui les rejoignit, allons dehors et arrêtez de vous caliner en public."

Hein? L'alpha et l'omega se regardèrent confus avant d'être mortifiés. Shouyou poussa un cri de surprise en remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Tobio, ce dernier rompant rapidement son étreinte. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait? Le numéro 9 et le numéro 10 suivirent Sawamura et rejoignirent Sugawara dehors.

Le capitaine prit Kageyama à part pendant que le numéro 2 en faisait de même pour Hinata. "Bon, déclara Sawamura, il est temps que tu assumes que tu es un alpha. Tu as de la chance que tous les omegas de l 'équipe, Hinata mis à part, soient marqués parce que sinon, il y aurait eu des bagarres et c'est quelque chose que je souhaite éviter."

Kageyama était un peu confus. Certes, il avait fait un calin à Shouyou mais ils en avaient fait un tous les deux ce midi, il n'y avait rien de choquant à ça. "Hinata te plait?"

Cette question eut pour lui l'effet d'un déclic.

Oui, Shouyou lui plaisait et pas que pour son odeur de tournesol si attirante. Cela lui plaisait d' être auprès de lui, leurs petites disputes aussi, lorsqu'il parvenait à le soutenir quand l'omega se sentait mal, non, ce n'était pas que Shouyou lui plaisait. Il l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il en était sidéré de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Sawamura vit que Kageyama avait compris au moment où il hocha gravement la tête sans mot dire, d'un regard à la fois confus et mortifié. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, qui ne pensait habituellement qu'au volley. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en le rassurant : "C'est naturel d'aimer quelqu'un, il n'y a pas à avoir peur...

-..,Justement. Comment un alpha gère ce genre de choses?, sa respiration se fit haletante, je suis en train de sentir l'odeur de Shouyou et elle me rend..."

Daichi le vit s'écrouler. Oh non! C'est bien ce que je pensais. Hinata allait avoir ses chaleurs très bientôt et vu qu'il habitait assez loin d'ici, le capitaine n'eut d'autre choix que d'amener l'alpha à l'infirmerie où se trouvait une pièce prévue pour ce genre d'incidents.

Hinata écouta ce que lui disait Sugawara. En tant qu'omega, le numéro 2 mettait toujours un point d'honneur d'aider ses cadets, comme Nishinoya, Yamaguchi ou lui en cas de pépins avec l'aide d'Ennoshita.

Shouyou était aussi le seul omega de l'équipe à ne pas avoir été marqué par un alpha mais il avait pensé qu'il avait tout le temps devant lui pour ça. L'odeur de girofle devenait plus persistante, cela le déconcentrait. "Hinata, tu écoutes ce que je te dis?, demanda doucement Sugawara, je vois que l'odeur de Kageyama doit beaucoup t'attirer pour te voir aussi distrait. C'est pour ça que tu lui as fait un calin?

\- Beeen, euuh, je ne sais pas trop, répondit Shouyou, je veux dire, on s'est aussi calinés ce midi et je ne vois pas le problême. Je me suis dit que c'est normal pour un omega.

\- Est-ce que tu le ferai avec un autre alpha?"

Le roux réfléchit. Non. Rien que de l'imaginer le débectait. Seul Tobio lui venait à l'esprit. Tobio qui était parfois tyrannique, tantôt adorablement timide, Tobio dont la franchise parfois blessante le guidait pour devenir le meilleur, Tobio qui le soutenait dans ses démarches et qui lui faisait entièrement confiance en dépit de...

Oui, ils se disputaient, ils se défiaient sans arrêt pour savoir qui était le meilleur mais Shouyou trouvait la vie tellement amusante à ses cotés, plus animée aussi et il souhaitait le suivre quoiqu'il arrive parce que Tobio était pour lui plus qu'un coéquipier, il était son...Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. "J-Je crois que je s-suis amoureux de Tobio, Sugawara-san."

L'omega le prit dans ses bras, le temps qu'il se calme. Le pauvre n'était pas habitué à...Hinata s'était raidit. Hein? L'odeur de tournesol devint extrêmement forte. Le visage du plus petit vira au pivoine. "J'ai...Chaud."

Hinata avait ses chaleurs. "Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie."

Daichi et Koushi avaient préparé le nécessaire pour leurs cadets. Ils les avaient conseillés chacun de leur coté avantde les amener dans la pièce située au fond de l'infirmerie en fermant la porte à clé. Ce type de situations n'était pas rare à Karasuno ainsi on paliait souvent à ce genre d'éventualité. "J'ai donné à Kageyama des préservatifs, fit Daichi en s'asseyant sur un des lits en soupirant, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligés de passer la nuit ici.

\- Je préviendrai le gardien, déclara Sugawara, et je ferai un saut à Sakanoshita nous prendre quelque chose à manger.

\- D'accord, Koushi, dit Daichi en lui souriant tendrement, mais d'abord, retournons au gymnase. J'appellerai les parents de Hinata et ceux de Kageyama en chemin.

\- Une nuit à l'infirmerie avec toi, cela va être palpitant, fit le numéro 2 en souriant. Le capitaine lui sourit en lui prenant la main. Koushi essayait toujours de voir le bon coté des choses et puis, c'est vrai que leur dernière nuit ensemble remontait à loin. Autant en profiter.

Pendant ce temps, Kageyama était trop occupé à câliner un Hinata tout rougissant, humant à plein poumons son parfum de tournesol. Le plus petit se blottit danvantage contre lui, frottant sa joue contre son torse. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud. "Déshabillons-nous pour nous mettre plus à l'aise, proposa Kageyama en relachant l'étreinte. Hinata hocha la tête et se leva pour se dévêtir. Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, il avait peur. Et si Kageyama ne faisait ça uniquement parce qu'il était en chaleurs? Sa mère lui avait expliqué que les suppresseurs les minimisaient mais que les alphas restaient réceptifs. Au fond de lui, il souhaitait que Tobio le marque.

Une fois nu, il se retourna vers le numéro 9, avançant vers le lit d'un pas hésitant. Ce dernier appréciait grandement du regard le corps du plus petit. En tant qu'alpha, il ne pouvait pas le voir pendant le bain lors des camps d'entrainement, vu qu'il se lavait qu'avec ses congénères mais là, en regardant la carnation pâle et ses muscles dont les contours étaient plus harmonieux que les siens qu'il jugeait trop déliés, il le trouvait magnifique. "Je...Je suis moche, c'est ça?"

Tobio le prit tendrement dans ses bras. "Non, bien au contraire, tu es très bien ainsi." Shouyou eut un petiti sourire. "Toi aussi, tu es beau Tobio." Le numéro 9 lui embrassa le front, touché par ce que venait de lui dire le roux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, un éclat malicieux dans leurs yeux avant de s'amuser à se toucher du bout des doigts, effleurant les muscles, caressant légèrement le moindre centimètre de peau qui se trouvait à leur portée. "Le premier qui pousse un cri a gagné.", déclara le roux. Ils s'évertuèrent donc à frôler chaque endroit qu'ils jugeaient être sensible, se délectant chacun de la douceur qu'ils rencontraient avant que Tobio se mit à taquinait du pouce les pointes rosées de Shouyou. "Ah!Tu triches.

\- J'ai gagné, déclara fiêrement Tobio avant de l'allonger sur le dos, j'ai donc le droit de te faire encore un calin." Il enlaça ensuite de nouveau le roux, se frottant contre lui, gémissant à son contact. Comme il aimait le sentir comme ça, son corps épousant le sien, il avait de plus en plus chaud.

Shouyou ressentit la même chose enroulant les bras autour du cou du noiraud, savourant ce petit calin qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Des lèvres effleurèrent son front avant de descendre sur ses deux joues pour enfin picorer affectueusement les siennes avant de s'emparer en un doux baiser où deux langues taquines s'amusaient à se défier pour mieux s'enrouler en un ballet tendrement passionné.

Shouyou ne tint plus, il sentait qu'il se lubrifiait un peu plus, signe qu'il voulut que Tobio fut en lui. Le numéro 10 frotta lentement son bassin contre celui de son futur amant qui comprit le message. Tobio rompit le baiser en poussant un léger râle. Lui aussi avait besoin de sentir Shouyou de la manière la plus intime qui soit.

Il s'apprêta à se lever pour prendre un préservatif quand Shouyou l'arrêta. Le roux déglutit légèrement face au regard interrogateur avant de demander d'un ton hésitant : "Euh, tu...Tu pourras me marquer pendant qu'on le fera?"

Tobio le souhaitait plus que tout au monde mais il fut quand même étonné de sa question ou plutôt, il voulait en connaitre la raison. "Je t'aime Tobio, poursuivit Shouyou en fuyant son regard, et ce n'est pas à cause de mes chaleurs que je te dis ça. Je t'aime vraiment et je souhaite que cela soit toi, mon partenaire."

Le numéro 9 se dépêcha de prendre un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la pochette pour l'enfiler. Il se mit ensuite sur le bord du lit et s'approcha doucement de Shouyou en lui écartant les jambes. "Je t'aime aussi Shouyou, déclara-t-il en lui offeant un petit sourire tout en se positionnant, et je te marquerai, poursuivit-il en entrant en lui, comme ça, nous serons toujours ensemble."

Le roux poussa un petit cri en sentant Tobio le pénétrer. Il n'avait pas mal, au contraire, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui lui avait manqué, une autre partie de lui-même. Tobio entrelaça les doigts aux siens avant de commencer à bouger.

Leur étreinte fut lente, tendre et aimante. Shouyou ressentit avec plaisir les doux coups de rein de son amant, qui, après quelques vas et vients, était parvenu à atteindre son point sensible. Tobio savourait la chaleur moite et étroite du roux qui augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il allait tout au fond de lui.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour exprimer combien c'était bon, leurs fiévreux gémissements et leurs tendres soupirs suffirent. Tobio et Shouyou s'embrassèrent ensuite amoureusement, sentant la jouissance venir. Le numéro 9 décida alors de le rompre pour mordre le roux au cou. Shouyou succomba alors en un cri, sentant quelque chose de chaud en lui mais qui ne se déversa pas.

Tobio embrassa tendrement la morsure pour la lapper doucement ensuite.

Je suis si heureux.

Le numéro 9 sourit en entendant la voix de Shouyou résonner dans sa tête. Il ressentait aussi tout son amour et sa joie.

Moi aussi.

Une main lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Des yeux océans croisèrent affectueusement un regard d'ambre. Ils étaient épuisés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire certes mais...

On peut recommencer, Tobio?

Tobio eut un petit rire. Le noaud ne s'était pas encore rétracté et il se sentait vraiment bien en Shouyou. Cependant, il avait envie de se reposer un peu.

Oui, après avoir eu mon calin.

Le roux lui sourit amoureusement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se sentait comblé en ressentant les sentiments de Tobio dans son coeur, emplis de chaleur et de plénitude.

Tous deux continuèrent à se caliner affectueusement à la pensée qu'ils n'étaient plus de simples coéquipiers maintenant. Ils étaient partenaires.

Pour toute la vie.


End file.
